Midnight Message
by EnakaT
Summary: Albert and Candy were living in the year 2008... because of Albert's trips to different parts of the world, he and his wife, Candy stay in touch.. through text messages and emails. -ONE SHOT.


**Main Characters:** William Albert Andrew and Candice White

**Disclaimer:** The characters in this story ( except my Vincent Cotley and Dianne ) mainly belong to author Kyoko Mizuki and artist Yumiko Igarashi, TOEI Animation, Co., Tokyo. 1976. This fanfiction was written for entertainment purposes only.

**Author's Note:** This is my first attempt of writing one shot story about my favorite heroes: Albert and Candy, who are in early 30's. In Mizuki's version, they send letters to each other. In my version, they exchange text messages.

"**Midnight Message"**

By: **EnakaT**

This happened in the summer of 2008.

1:34 in the morning…

Almost out of energy, Candy arrived in her simple, charming home in Chicago, Illinois, which she shared with her loving husband, Albert. It was a hectic day for her at Northwestern Memorial Hospital, where she worked as nurse for almost 14 hours per day. Some patients were giving her a terrible time, while some were easy on her. Candy was little low-spirited for Albert being away on a business trip in Hong Kong with two, young business executives, Vincent Cotley and his wife. He was expected to return to America after two weeks. She couldn't help herself seeking for his sweet, innocent smile, his laughs, and his soft, strong embrace that keeps her problems go away.

An hour has passed, Candy, in a red, silk pajamas that Albert bought for her last week before he left, emerged from her bathroom after taking a quick shower. She sat down in front of her dresser, humming a happy tune while brushing her golden, curly hair. Suddenly, she stopped for a moment, staring at the space where her Prince on the Hill sleeps next to her. _'I wonder what you're doing right now, Albert?'_ She thought. It was indeed Albert's first time to travel around East Asia.

Her youthful eyes, green as grass, wandered around the room until they stopped at the exquisite portrait of her and Albert. It was painted by the famous artist in Paris, where they spent their one month honeymoon. The trip to Paris was a wedding present from her two best friends, Archie and Annie Cornwell, who are now proud parents of a two-year old boy named Archibald II. _'I wish you had let me come with you...and take care of you,'_ she murmured as she caressed her hand on a portrait.

Eventually, a soft tune was heard from her shoulder bag. Irritated by it, Candy grabbed her bag and hunted for the little thing that interrupted her thoughts which you call a cellphone. _'Now, who in the world would send me a text message at this ungodly hour?'_ Her face turned from disappointment to delight as she read Albert's name **"MyPrince"** on her Nokia N97 cellphone screen. She happily clicked OK for the message to view:

**[ MyPrince ]**

'I would give up happiness to never see you blue..

I would give up eternity just to be with you..

I would give up myself, so yours would be new..

I give up everything, except YOU! I LOVE YOU, KITKAT!'

The blonde woman, who faced many difficult challenges in life, placed her cellphone onto her chest. She felt like a pack of frustrations she encountered yesterday morning at work faded rapidly. Each day, Albert would send her text messages to lighten her up whenever he is at work, or away on business trip. Again, she heard a message tone from her cellphone.

**[ MyPrince ]** 'Are you awake, sweetheart? I'm on Skype right now. Turn our computer on!'

Candy did as she was told. Albert had Skype installed into their PC last year, but she never had a chance to use it for she was always busy at the hospital and she rarely read her emails. Last time she checked, her box was over 4,034 emails! Most of them were ads, emails from friends in the past, charity events she signed up to, and many more. More importantly, she gave time to respond to Albert, and to people who were close to her since childhood, especially from Pony's Home, the place for abandoned children, like herself and Annie. Since Albert was so insistent to get his wife to keep up with Technology, he had to teach her to use Skype, and could communicate with him or with her friends anytime she wanted.

As soon as Candy was done, her eyes beamed with glee as she saw her husband on the screen, wearing nothing but a luxurious, black robe, half-opened, made his bare chest visible to see. At the sight of his friendly smile made her so strengthened.

"Hi, Candy! It's so pleasant to see your lovely face again!"

"Albert...!" She grinned and sniffled at the same time. "How are you, hon?"

"A little worn out," at the same time, the man with short, blonde, wavy hair, rested his hands on the back of his head. "..But looking at your pretty smile has completed my day! How's the week treating you?"

"I had fabulous time this week despite of hot weather I've been having. Is it warm in where you are?"

"It's cold when you step out, but the weather here is fine. Isn't this Skype great? Instead of texting back and forth, we're able to see each other on the screen. I'm glad you finally decided to take my advice."

"It is! I think I'm getting used to this. Why are you still up?"

"Sweetheart, it's 4:20 in the afternoon here in Hong Kong. I just got out of bathroom, getting ready for a dinner meeting with Mr. Craig Han. I know it's 3:20 a.m. in there and why aren't you sleeping?"

"I couldn't sleep, because of my predicament at work yesterday; I had to soak myself in a bathtub to make it disappear."

Albert's face showed concern. "Well, did it work?"

"No..."

"I think I know a way to get rid of your stress, Candy."

"How?"

"I'm going to give you a full, body massage!" Albert displayed a big grin on his angelic face.

"And since when did you find time to study massage, Albert?"

"Vincent and I went to see a Chiropractor the other day. He happens to be his college friend. I needed his service so I could be relaxed at all times. During my stay here, he has taught me few things about massage. He's good at it! He has relieved me from pain and stress. God, I feel so much better!" He claimed, stretching out his great arms in the air.

Candy smiled at Albert's newfound talent. In point of fact, her husband was the same man she knew, who loved to learn new things that surround him. "Interesting. I can hardly wait for our massage session! Couldn't you just take me along with you? I'm a nurse. I can take care of you...and I miss you..."

"Candy, you know I miss you. I want you so much I can bring you anywhere with me, however, people in the hospital need you more than I do. They need someone like you. Your wonderful smile drives their sickness away. Take heart, I will be home in two weeks."

"That is so sweet of you, Albert. But…two weeks is like two years to me..."

"Two years, huh? Perhaps I should extend my stay here to make it another year?"

"Oh, go right ahead! Don't let me spoil your fun...," she replied sarcastically.

"Come on, sweetheart! That was a joke. I think I should bring you out here sometime. It's just the two of us. You will enjoy the food and sight here."

"That's exciting, hon! I have a fellow nurse at work. She's Chinese. She was feeling homesick. She was telling me how much she missed her homeland. I'd love to visit there and see what it is like being an alien."

"You went to London before to attend high school. Did that place make you an alien?"

"Not that much. I didn't feel alone. I know few people who went to that school with me such as Stear, Archie and Annie. Plus, I met you somewhere in the shopping mall by chance. I also made new friends like Patty, Dianne...and um...I…"

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Why won't you say 'his' name? I won't bite, promise!"

"Albert, this morning...," changing the subject fast. "…you mentioned something about the theme park you and Vincent went to. What was it again?"

"Oh, yes! Hold on there, Candy!" Albert rolled his seat on the way to his bedside table where his wallet was kept, and went back to his laptop. He proudly showed off his latest picture of himself, and the fearful scream coming from his wife was heard all over his room. "Ouch, my ears! Easy, Candy! It's just a picture of me! What's the matter?"

Candy's voice sounded trembling, "W-Why...why didn't you tell me there was a huge snake, wrapped all over you? And...you're half-naked! What were you thinking?! God, the neighbors might think I've been attacked in our house, and would dial 911 because of you!"

"Sshh, I'm sorry I scared you, sweetheart! Anaconda's harmless, and he's trained well by a professional. I was amazed at some brave tourists who want some pictures with an anaconda, so why not me as well? I chose to wear shorts to make me more comfortable."

"I keep forgetting you're a big fan of animals. Why should I be surprised? Even a lion, that you saved me from, listened to you. How long is it? And when was that taken?"

"It's 30 feet. It was taken four hours ago, after my short meeting. Vincent took this shot for me. Do you like it?"

"I do! It's a good picture. I got to admit, you do look handsome in that pose, just like...Tarzan."

"Ha! Ha! Thank you! I thought of this 'pose' just for you, sweetheart! It will be more fun if you pose with me as my 'Jane'."

She shivered at that suggestion. "Look at the size of it, Albert, it can practically eat you up!"

"Worse! He'd probably spit me out because I'm not very much tasty!"

"If Aunt Elroy ever sees that, she might end up in ICU!"

Albert smirked at the comment, "Oh, yes, for sure! You should have seen the look on your face when you saw my picture. It was kind of priceless."

"_William Albert Andrew, that was not very nice!_ I was worried! You really frightened me big time!" Then her tears rolled down to her cheeks.

"Candy, come on...no tears. Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Don't worry, hon. These are not tears of sadness. But I'm afraid, besides me, you will be taking care of two other people soon."

"Two? What do you mean?"

"I was going to surprise you when you come back, Albert, but you're online now, so it's about time that I should let you know...," affirmed the petite blonde as she stood up, rubbing her belly in front of the screen.

Seeing what his wife was doing, Albert felt like his heart had jumped hundred times with excitement for reaching the finish line. His blue eyes began to sparkle. _'So, that explains why she wanted to be with me so badly!'_

"Um, Albert? Albert hon, are you still with me? Hey, say something!" Candy nervously shaking the monitor. Soon, she giggled as she saw Albert leaping with joy, as if he made a brilliant discovery in the cave.

"C-Candy, I... words escape me! I'm... I'm... Are you sure?! We're having twins?! How.. and when..? Please, tell me you're not joking!"

"Yes, Albert. The doctor confirmed it two days ago. It's positive."

"I guess the massage session is out, huh? I do not like to flatten our babies when you lay down the other way around."

"On the contrary, you can work on my shoulders and my legs."

"Did you go to an ultrasound to see if the babies are both boys, or girls, or maybe..."

Candy mildly shook her head. "No."

"Why not, sweetheart?" He asked, looking a bit disappointed.

"I want the old fashioned way, Albert. I'd rather be surprised when I give birth to our first born."

"Hmm…that sounds good to me. Have you picked up names for them yet?"

"No, I'll wait for your return, so I can choose names with you. I enjoy it when I debate with you."

"You will not win on this one, Candy, you have my assurance," the man winked on the other side of the screen.

"Oh, believe me, I won't lose to you!"

"Have you told anyone of this good news?"

"I was planning to tell Archie and Annie, but I prefer that we announce it together when we go out for the weekend with them… that is, when you are available."

"For you and our kids, I am always available."

"Thank you. Hey, guess what?"

"What?"

"My brother, Tom and Patty are officially engaged!"

"Well, that is incredible news! Those two are definitely perfect for each other. I'm happy for Tom and Patty! All he needed was a push."

"Albert, don't tell me, you were playing as their cupid?"

"He-he, no! After our wedding, Tom approached me and asked for my advice about his hidden feelings he had for Patty. You were right behind us, didn't you hear it at all?"

"I guess my mind was focused on the other guests I didn't hear a word Tom said. Oh, do you remember John? He was the first person to know that I'm pregnant! He saw me coming out of the hospital's elevator. We went out for a coffee at Starbucks to chat about good times, and there, I told him the news!"

"I remember John, yes. I bet through him, Sister Pony and Miss Maria have already been informed of your condition right now?"

"They have, hon, and they were so happy for us! I received their text messages yesterday on my lunch time. They want you and me to visit them when I get my vacation break soon. Will you be coming with me? I know you have a very bu…"

"I'll be happy to go along with you, Candy. That Pony's Hill place brings fond memories..."

Candy's face brightened. Sure enough, she remembered how she met Albert for the first time… on Pony's Hill when she was six years of age. "Can you tell me why you went there when you were 14? I want to hear it again."

"You already know the story 50 times, Candy."

"Please, hon?" She begged. _'Goodness, how handsome you appeared on the chilly day we met. I even had a drawing of you. You had a hair as bright as gold with small curls on the bottom; eyes were blue as the ocean; and your sweet voice was comforting enough to let go of my troubled soul. You were wearing a red, heavy knitted sweater; a dark, brown slacks; a long black and white scarf around your neck; and a black, knitted cap. You were carrying a long, black case with you and you treated it like your baby. I wasn't allowed to talk to strangers, even if how beautiful person you were, but I had a weird feeling towards you. I wanted to run, but my feet refused to move.'_

"Okaaay...," he said, scratching his head. "It was winter. I had a disagreement with my Aunt Elroy. I couldn't take her long lectures anymore, so I left the mansion. When my elder sister, Rosemary died, aunt Elroy had been strict with me. I took a bus. I had no idea where that bus was heading. The beautiful scenery on top of the hill caught my attention, I stopped by. I spotted an enormous tree. I climbed up, and started playing with my vibrato flute to calm myself. I could see an orphanage called Pony from where I was. I adored the flute so much. My nephew, Anthony, also had same flute as mine. They were gifts from Rosemary. Anthony and I often play Rosemary's favorite music, which was my late mother's masterpiece. She created that tune, and then passed on to my sister, then to me."

'_The first time I heard Anthony play his flute at the rose garden, I honestly thought you were him. Now, I understand where he got that song...but still, he was so kind to me,'_ Candy proclaimed.

"After playing two songs, I heard a little girl crying, and that was you. That's how we first met, sweetheart, and I played a song to cheer you up."

"..And you let me play your flute to see if I could play well. I felt so embarrassed...I blew it too hard. I thought I busted your eardrums," her face covered with blush.

"You almost did! However, you were an amusing, little girl! Since then, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I thought we'd never see each other again. Fate surely found a way for us to meet again."

"The golden brooch with an A in the middle...you left it on the ground. I thought you were just a dream. A handsome prince, that looked like Prince Charming from my Sleeping Beauty book. While growing up, I stopped believing in that 'Prince', until I met you, and I…I didn't know you were real! You turned out to be the secret heir of the Andrews! And...when you showed up on Pony's Hill...expressing your true feelings for me, you were wearing the Prince's brooch. For ten, long years I've kept your brooch until the day I saw you wear his brooch! It was you! I finally found you, Albert!"

"You...you did remember the song I advised you to sing when you get sad or hurt?"

"Yes, hon. I sing it all the time!" exclaimed his wife. "You played that song for me when I was little. You told me it was your mother's special song because she created it. Then, I heard you play that song when you confessed your love for me. So...I knew...it was you...all along. The young boy who saved me from doing something stupid after my best friend left me; the man who saved me from the waterfall; the man who kindly adopted me whom I've never seen, and it was all you…my prince, my friend, my father, and now, my husband…," tears started flowing down to her face.

"Candy...I already said this, but I'll say it again. I always thought of you. I always wondered if you were doing okay. I longed to see the same girl who miraculously removed the coldness in my heart. Didn't you know I came back for you? I was informed you had left, but not by your own accord. You were picked up to stay with the Leagans, my wicked relatives. My heart was crushed on the evil things they have done for you. If only you have waited more...if only...and then, you wouldn't have experienced the torture you received from them. It took a lot of hardships before we finally got together. When you suffer, I suffer, too. I'm thankful to my dear nephews that I lost, Anthony and Stear, for keeping you strong. Now, that I am here...you will no longer face anymore sorrows."

"How I missed you so... Albert..."

"Candy, and so did I. Very much. Sweetheart, we can have a picnic on Pony's Hill and watch our children play with the other children in the near future. How does that sound to you?"

"(*Sniff!*) I... I knew you'd say that, Albert!"

"Okay, sweet Candy, I think you should rest now. I don't want to wear you out. We'll see each other again tomorrow, at the earliest! I will text you to let you know I'm online, is that alright?"

"Oh please do so, Albert, my sweet prince!"

Albert, with all his heart, laid out his right hand on his laptop screen, and then Candy did the same to touch him.

"Candy, I miss you…I love you…Please, take care of yourself and our babies while I'm away, okay?"

"I miss you, Albert! And no, you're not far away. You're closer to me now. I love you!"

Candy approached to the screen closer for Albert to touch it. _'Say good night to Daddy, my little angels!'_

"Good night, my babies! Daddy will be home very soon, don't worry! I love you! Take care of Mommy!" The Prince on the Hill whispered as he gently rubbed Candy's tummy on the screen, with few tears from his shiny, blue eyes. "Candy?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Good night, my princess! I love you!"

"I love you back, my prince! Good night! Oh wait, Albert!"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"T-Thank you for the text message you sent today. I felt much better after reading it! I truly needed that!"

"Anytime, Candy! That's for both of us. Please, text me anytime when you are happy or sad, okay? See you tomorrow on Skype!"

"I will, Albert! Thank you!"

**[ Signed Off ]**

Albert stood up, removing his robe to change into his formal attire, he instantly noticed the red, blinking light coming from his iPhone 3G cellphone. He snatched it from his bedside table and read the sender's name: **'KITKAT'.** With a sweet smile on his face, he clicked view message that said:

**[ Candy ]**

'A part of you

has grown in me;

and so you see,

it's you and me;

together

forever and

never apart;

maybe in

distance,

but never

in heart.

I LOVE YOU!'

Afterwards, he clicked the images. He headed to his king-sized bed, and settled down his tanned, muscular body while waiting for the images to upload, then he selected one image of him and his wife, riding in one, white horse together, going to Pony's Hill. That was the special day for him when Candy accepted his proposal to marry him. He sent the image to Candy's number to remind her of that unforgettable memory. He sighed heavily as he kissed his wife's picture, placed his phone on his strong, but soft chest, and his two hands under his head, chuckling mischievously at the sight of certain freckled lady's face that occurred earlier.

With Candy's heart full of joy and contentment, she went straight to her bed after getting a current image from Albert. And again, she touched her tummy to let her babies feel her love. She started to sing a silent, happy tune, the one Albert taught her in the past, as she stared at the empty space where her husband William Albert Andrew usually lays. She placed her hand on it and drifted off to sleep.

**The End**

o - o - o - o - o - o

What do you readers think? It's my first Albert and Candy fanfic. I hope you like it! I accept good / bad reviews! I want to thank Claridad for the 'Skype' idea. 'Bye!

© EnakaT 2010


End file.
